


Wolfstar Roadtrip

by Doodlekins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Roadtrip, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodlekins/pseuds/Doodlekins
Summary: “Remind me why we are doing this again?” Remus asked as he wiped sweat off his forehead. No use, more sweat just came pouring down from his hairline to sting his eyes.Without skipping a beat Sirius bent his body across the hood of the car to proudly say, “because you love me, that’s why.” With that ‘know it all’ smirk that even Remus had to look away.





	Wolfstar Roadtrip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrThirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrThirst/gifts).



> Please enjoy this Wolfstar roadtrip fic I wrote for MrThirst as an early bday present. I really hope they love it as much as I enjoyed writing it. <3  
> This fic is set with Remus and Sirius being 17 years old. That is what the underage tag is for. Just a heads up.

The scorching July sun beat down on Remus and Sirius as they stood beside the vintage Ford that James’ parents lent to them. It was unbearably hot and humid to where every bit of movement reminded them just how sticky with sweat they were. Sirius had the petrol nozzle hooked up, filling up the gas tank as the numbers ticked away on the meter. Still all smiles even as he pulled his unruly hair back into a messy bun to keep the strands from sticking to his forehead. 

“Remind me why we are doing this again?” Remus asked as he wiped sweat off his forehead. No use, more sweat just came pouring down from his hairline to sting his eyes. 

Without skipping a beat Sirius bent his body across the hood of the car to proudly say, “because you love me, that’s why.” With that fucking ‘know it all’ smirk that even Remus had to look away. 

“Shit,” He thought, “of course I love you, you arse. I wouldn’t be out in this fucking sun and in this stupid car if I didn’t love you to bits. Every last fucking bit.”

He wouldn’t dare say this. Taking full resolve to never speak of his affections. He knew Sirius was a flirt. The whole damn school knew his biggest joy was making his classmates blush. Much like Remus was doing just now so he feigned a cough and crouched down to fix the laces on his clunky boots. Shielded away by the powder blue doors of the car to settle himself down. 

The real and “official” reason they were at this gas station on the edge of some god-forsaken town was that Sirius was stuck, no fixated, on the idea that they had to have a proper summer. James and Peter were off on grand family vacations. Going to other countries to visit relatives old and new. Which left both Sirius and Remus to twiddle their thumbs with boredom.

The full moon was right after break had started so Remus stayed behind at school a few extra days to recover under Madam Pomfrey’s care. Sirius hung back as well, not wanting his friend alone during this full moon, but also not really having anywhere else to be. James’ parents had taken Sirius into their home with open arms but it got a bit dull being there all by himself. This extra time planted the seeds that Sirius just had to do something “mugglish” and a road trip was something he believed he needed. 

Remus tried to reason with him, “I promise it isn’t as great as you think it is.”

“Come on, it would be loads of fun! I’ve never driven a car before.”

“Exactly!” Remus rubbed his temples. “It’s not safe!”

“Lighten up! It’s not like I’m making you ride my motorbike!”

Remus had let out frustrated groans as he shut his eyes. 

“We can’t go to the cinema every day, Remu. What kind of summer is that?”

“One where we aren’t killed!”

Sirius laughed loudly as he tossed a paper ball at Remus’ head, it missed but only cause Remus bent out of the way at the last second. “You’ll thank me later.”

Here they were. Driving in the blazing sun and only stopping when something caught their eye. Remus had grown bored within about two hours into the trip. They had no real destination. Which to be quite honest drove Remus mad but Sirius had insisted they, “go with the flow.”

Sirius had gotten them drinks when he had gone inside to pay for petrol. The bottles were sweating, much like they were, but the relief of a cool drink was beyond rewarding. Remus pressed the side against his forehead and said a silent prayer for the sun to just set already and give them a rest. They had set off from James’ home just as the sun was starting to rise and it was now past noon.

Getting back into the car was most uncomfortable. The beige leather seats sticking to their skin and Sirius groaned as he settled back in the driver’s seat. He shifted around a bit and went to fasten his seat belt before quickly changing his mind to shuck off his sweaty band t shirt. Tossing it in the backseat with the rest of their luggage and snacks. 

“Oh, fuck” Remus thought and diverted his eyes back to the empty parking lot in front of them. Of all things he tried to mentally prepare himself for, shirtless Sirius was not one of them. Usually he had ways to distract himself. Being in a car with no source of entertainment but the summer sun tanned skin next to him was going to be difficult. The dark haired boy kept all his tattoos easily hidden under his school uniform but the moment he bared his arms and back there was so much to take in. It took a lot of self control not to stare. 

“Not much better but fuck it.” He chuckled, slowly easing himself back against the molten leather seats. Obviously unphased that Remus was staring forward with his hands clenched in tight fists. 

“Ready?” Sirius asked as he turned the engine back on. Remus only nodded, still avoiding eye contact for the time being until he calmed himself down. 

With the wind whipping through the open windows the heat was not too awful. Still uncomfortable but they could finally relax a little. The neverending countryside with rolling green hills was almost serene if Remus could really get his mind off his friend. It drove him nuts how he could fixate like this. He tried so desperately to keep his feelings under control and keep things going just as they always had. Except every time Sirius would touch his arm or even laugh at his jokes, he was falling. Hard and fast and it was a miracle he could keep this up for so long. 

“Moony?”

“Yes?”

“You alright over there?”

“Yep.” He tried to convince himself this was true. 

“It’s so hot out, you can take your shirt off too.” He paused. “I’ll never judge your scars and you know that.”

Yes, Remus knew this and that’s what made it even more difficult. Sirius never once said a foul word about his scars. Nothing about his ugly transformations or what he subjected the others to on their monthly romps around the Forbidden Forest. Not once treated him any different even when he was bloody and broken resting on the cot in the infirmary. No, Sirius still beamed up at him once Remus first woke up. The others usually fucked off to breakfast or to their dorm room but Sirius was always there. 

“I..” He hesitated, trying to collect his thoughts. “I know.”

“For what it's worth, I think you look badass with all those scars. I could use a few to toughen up my image.”

Remus snorted a laugh. “The scars hide that I’m as thin as a twig.”

Sirius laughed too, “No one thinks you're a twig from what I hear them gossip about. Got all these girls tripping over themselves for you.”

He didn’t dislike girls. He still felt attraction when a pretty girl sat next to him and purposely touched his arm half a dozen times. Except attraction isn't the same as developing feelings. He just didn’t develop anything more and would shrug off private study invites or dates in Hogsmeade. Which did more harm than good because now several of his classmates saw this as a challenge for who could get him to crack first.

“I would hardly say that and I wish they would get the hint.” He admitted.

“Just pick one, they’ll stop if they think you’re serious about someone.” 

“I don’t want to be serious with anyone.”

“You don’t have to. Just make it look that way.” 

“Well, for one, that’s wrong.” Sirius laughed loudly before Remus could continue. “And two, I can’t fake that kind of stuff.”

“You just need practice! Practice on me!”

“Oh fucking hell why is he like this?” Remus thought but audibly groaned. He could only hope Sirius took it as discomfort over the outlandish idea. The the things he felt for the other boy were real. 

“I’m joking but honestly just pick a bird and they’ll leave you alone.”

“I will keep that in mind.” Remus shifted around to start staring out the open window again. 

He glanced down at his watch and it was a quarter past one now and Remus could feel his stomach start to rumble. They had food in the back but that was just snacks they nicked from James’ kitchen in a rush. Along with brand new bottle of Firewhiskey that Sirius promised he hadn’t stolen but “found.” 

“You getting hungry, Pads?” 

“Always. Gotta be a diner somewhere along this road.” 

Remus desperately wanted to grab the road map and check for the closest city but he knew full well that would send Sirius on a rant. That’s just something he couldn’t deal with in this heat. He’d rather sit with hunger and boredom for a few more hours. 

It was well past four in the afternoon by the time they could find somewhere to eat. Remus was very close to eating his seatbelt at this point so he could hardly wait to get inside. Already at the door by the time Sirius came jogging while throwing on a clean shirt. The place was a small family owned restaurant with a rundown bar in the corner. Only a few scattered locals inside that obviously didn’t like some teenagers invading the space. The two were too hungry to even care. Quickly sliding into the first spot by the door and tapping their fingers against the solid wood table until a waitress came around to hand them menus. 

“I could eat everything.” Sirius whispered, scanning the whole menu. Half deciding to order a platter of food no matter the cost. 

“Can we even afford it?” Remus questioned since he really only had pocket change to his name at this point. 

“Don’t worry about it. Just pick what you want.” 

Remus grumbled but agreed because the most he could afford was possibly a grilled cheese and soda. Nothing that could satisfy his hunger. 

Thankfully after they had ordered it wasn’t long for the waitress, most likely worked there her whole life given her attitude, to bring out their white meat sandwiches and chips. The plates barely touched the table before they started digging in. She looked as if she was going to ask if they needed anything else but decided against it. Instead going back to the bar to chat with the older man behind the counter.

Once they actually slowed down to chew like normal human beings they could really enjoy how delicious the food was. Remus had downed his second large glass of soda and could feel his stomach swell from the fizzy drink paired with starchy foods. That didn’t stop him from shoveling more in. He knew his limits. This was nothing. 

“Wow,” Sirius spoke with his mouth full, “you must have been hungry as a-“

“Don’t say it.” Remus begged but Sirius’ shit eating grin said it all. “Please.” He tried to reason with him.

“Hungry as a wolf.”

“Damnit, Padfoot.” He rubbed his temples with one hand, leaving a trail of chip grease. That joke had gotten so old but that never stopped it from being used at every opportunity. 

With full bellies after paying for their meal they went back to the car. Remus almost waddled he had stuffed himself with chips that the waitress kept refilling every time he finished scarfing. The sun was still out but it had started to cool down just a smidge, the nice breeze whipping past them putting him at ease.

They had agreed to switch driving positions for now. Giving Sirius a break to unwind in the passenger side. Remus was thankful, he wanted a chance to take charge and even if he wasn’t allowed to look at a road map, he still felt better being in control of the car. Unlike Sirius, he did have his license. 

Passing a few shops they didn’t see anything of much interest besides a statue of an old man that Sirius just had to have a photo with. Being cheeky, Sirius had bent over with his arse pressed against the statues crotch and begged for Remus to take a photo on the Polaroid in the back seat. Onlookers tsked and shook their heads but the two couldn’t stop laughing while taking turns for photos with their arms slung around the old man and kissing his copper bearded cheek. Then Sirius grabbed the camera and kissed Remus on the cheek and he swore he turned every shade of red in a matter of seconds. 

“Best one!” Sirius cracked a smile and shifted through the others that had just started to develop. 

“At least we had one fun thing happen today.”

“Are you implying I’m not fun?”

“That’s not what I mean, you arse.”

“I’ve been having loads of fun. Thank you very much.”

“I grew up like a muggle, nothing about being stuck in a car is fun.”

“Well it’s fucking fun for me and I swear I’ll get you to think so too.” 

Remus sighed as they took another back road, “Whatever you say.” 

The conversation fizzled off and they sat in silence as Remus took them down the winding roads. The radio was playing softly in the background, not playing much of anything that would interest them but it was something to keep the car from being totally silent. Then just like that Sirius started singing along to The Eagles. It was a moderately slow song so his voice was quiet, like he didn’t want to be heard, but still putting emphasis on every word while his fingers drummed over his knees. 

Sirius was a great singer. Hell, he was great at just about anything but he excelled with strings and singing. Along with a bit of piano but he made the other Marauders swear to never tell a soul since he liked to use this as a party trick. Impressing anyone around him with whatever melodies he could crank out at a drop of a hat. His smooth voice would wither down anyone listening to where they stood captivated. Remus could hardly keep himself from closing his eyes as he listened to the haunting words of ‘Hotel California.’

As quickly as it started, it was over, Remus must have zoned out cause when he finally came about, the next song was playing. Some upbeat tune to hopefully lift the listeners spirits. Sirius went to silence but still drummed along to the beat on his knees while tapping an invisible cymbal with his index finger. The whole sight made the one driving crack a smile. Forgetting that just a few minutes ago he was a tad annoyed. 

That’s the thing that really got to Remus, he couldn’t stay mad. Not at Sirius. He could hold a grudge if he really wanted to but the longest he could ever stay mad at the other was maybe a week and that was being generous. Within a few days he was ready to throw in the towel and apologize for being rash but held out because he was equally stubborn. 

Unfortunately Remus was about to swelder in this heat. He could feel his thin shirt stick completely to his frame in a disgusting sheet of sweat. He spent most of his summers in a white undershirt and short sleeve button up but now in his undershirt he was miserable. Afternoon heat was hanging on by a thread and giving no relief. He wanted to keep it on, just some barrier between himself and the world but it wasn’t even worth it at this point. 

Looking in the rearview mirror and seeing no cars, he slowed down a bit until he felt it was a safe speed to drive with his knee so that he could pull that soaked white shirt off. 

Sirius beamed as he beat his fists on the top of the car. “Yes! Finally! Moonnnyyyy!” He whooped and also tore his own shirt off. 

Remus couldn’t help but laugh at his enthusiasm. “You’ve seen me shirtless.” He reminded. 

“Not out in public.” He corrected with a sly smile. “I’m proud.”

Just at Sirius saying he was proud made Remus horribly self conscious. His worst scar was around his stomach. He always folded his arms over it even when he was clothed. He couldn’t remember how it happened but the agony when he awoke after that full moon was something he couldn’t forget. It took almost a month to fully heal. He still swore he could feel phantom pains warming his belly and spreading out to prickle his skin. 

Sirius already knew what Remus was trying to do and grabbed his arm to pull it away from his stomach. Didn’t say anything but held his wrist tight, the gaudy rings on his fingers digging into the skin and Remus felt his pulse race. Scared that Sirius would feel it too he tried to jerk his hand away but that only caused the other to hold on tighter. 

“Don’t hide like you always do, it’s just us.” 

Remus tried to relax but still felt that uneasiness. He felt exposed like this even if it was for comfort. Anyone could see him in this moment. Even someone passing on the winding road could get a good glance at his scars and the idea of that just set off anxiety. His thoughts going haywire. Criss crossing one over the other until they fixed on one thing. That he was far from normal. 

They kept driving, the roads becoming less crowded as they went. Opting to avoid cities and keep to the country roads. Easing bits of his anxiety as time went on. Remus wouldn’t admit that he did have some clue where he was going and knew there was a camping site some twenty-five kilometers away if he kept heading west on this road.

With the sun setting the horizon was a beautiful mixture of pinks and reds that swirled and deepened as the car seemed to drive further into it. Darkened grass just before the sharp contrast of the orange, glowing sun peeking over the edge. The heat ebbing off causing the sweat on their skin to cool. 

Sirius took his hair down from the loose bun on the top of his head and shook his wild hair to let the wavy locks do as they please. His hair almost reached his shoulders. With the wind it would surely resemble a birds nest within the next hour. His mother used to forcefully cut his hair into a “proper men’s haircut” for all of his childhood. Now that Sirius was on his own he decided to stop cutting it just before his sixteenth birthday. Letting it grow wild in an act of defiance that suited his personality. 

A sign advertising the camping grounds popped up on the side of the road when they reached the peak of a hill. Promising proper outdoor amenities and private camping sections. 

“Fancy sleeping in the car tonight?” Remus broke the silence first. 

“Probably won’t have a choice. Could be fun.” Sirius was optimistic as ever. 

Remus grinned and kept his eyes glued for more signs. The sun finally going to rest so Remus switched the lights on the car while winding down this disolete road. Not one car had passed them in nearly an hour. Setting the tone for this surreal feeling as the car seemed to glide over the pavement. The humid summer night wind that in other situation would feel stifling. In this moment it felt like a too tight embrace.

Before they knew it they had reached the campgrounds. Remus followed the arrows off the main road that led them down a much smaller dirt road. The gravel knocking against the underside of the car no matter how slow they were moving. Only a few caravans and the odd station wagon parked off in the grass. They kept going to a far patch of overgrown grass at the end of the gravel road. There was a small fire pit and tire marks beside it that Remus used as a guide for parking. 

Engine shut off they clamored out of the car in desperate need to stretch their legs. Grabbing blankets, snacks, and the bottle of Firewhiskey from the backseat. 

Remus busied himself gathering some sticks along the small patch of woods on the edge of the campgrounds. Once he brought it back they both started stacking it within the pit. The dark haired one looked around, making sure no one was nearby, before pulling out his wand. Saying, “incendio,” under his breath. Remus gave him a look but it was only brushed off. For someone that made such a big to-do about this being a muggle trip, he didn't seem very hung up on the idea of still using magic. 

Spreading out the tacky plaid blankets on the ground they both sat down to warm themselves up by the fire. Remus half thought to grab a shirt but Sirius took the spare blanket and tossed it over his shoulder so the both of them sat with it wrapped around them. 

Remus was close to panicking as his friend sat with their bare arms against on another. He felt his skin prickle up and he loved and hated how his fingertips buzzed with electricity. Almost on queue with his rapid fire thoughts, Sirius cracked open the small Firewhiskey bottle for them to share. 

He had drank before, he wasn’t inexperienced, but the burn of whiskey down his throat about wrecked him while Sirius looked plain faced as ever. He tried to do small sips for every glug Sirius took to hide the fact that his taste buds were only used to the watered down butterbeers they shared at the The Three Broomsticks. 

The Firewhiskey was warming them up from the inside out as the small bonfire flickered before them. The night sky was scattered with beautiful stars that Remus swore he had never seen so vividly in his life. Even at Hogwarts they were never quite this bright. Everything was at peace with a gentle breeze that cut through the valley and shook the tops of the trees. 

“So.” Sirius paused to take a big sip from the bottle before handing it back. Momentarily scrunching up at the taste. “Can I ask you something?”

Remus nodded, also taking a large swig and feeling like his throat was going to burn up before they even got remotely drunk. 

“Was it hard being a werewolf as a kid? I mean.” Avoiding his eyes for a moment he looked a bit flustered as he tried to piece his words together. The fingers that weren’t holding onto the blanket started twisting the ring around his index finger. “I don’t know how to put it nicely.”

“I’d rather you be straight forward than nice.”

“Ok, well, I always wondered how you dealt with it. You said James and I were your first friends so I’ve always been curious. Did your parents just keep you at home?”

Remus gazed off for a long moment before tilting his head in thought. “I don’t think I really wanted friends. I was happy just being by myself. Didn’t have to explain anything. I got teased a lot. In the neighborhood, I mean. Couldn’t even go down to the market with mum without someone gawking at my scars.” 

“Shit, I’m sorry.”

“It is what it is.”

“Well…” Sirius reflected. “I guess I can relate just a little. I didn’t interact with anyone outside of pureblood race. You’ve seen how fucked all that is.”

Remus nodded but desperately tried to find a way to change the subject. The topic of family was just something they never really indulged on. They both knew the gist of it but felt more at ease to simply leave the past where it was. Both of them knew they were nothing what society pinned them as. 

“Moony, do you like anyone?”

Remus had to compose himself with an extra swig of whiskey to prepare his hazy brain for something as complex as this. The topic of crushes was something the Marauders always talked about. Makes sense with a group of teenage boys. Most he ever did was shrug but they never pried. Suddenly he felt quite on the spot. This wasn’t how he wanted to change the subject.

“I might but I’m not sure.” Brilliant. Gives some detail but not too much. 

“I might like someone too.”

Trying to deflect the question from himself, Remus pressed, “Oh, who?”

Sirius snatched the bottle back. His rings clinking against the bottle as he averted his eyes. “It’s not important.”

“If you don’t want to tell me, I won’t force you.” He watched as Sirius slumped his shoulders down. The Firewhiskey bottle resting against his thigh as his thin fingers drummed against his knee. Remus knew this look. Merlin, it was the one that he swore made him fall in love with Sirius. When the other was lost in thought he would chew his bottom lip before clenching his jaw tight and staring out at nothing at all. Remus swore at times he could feel those metallic eyes staring at the back of his head. Except he forced himself to brush it off. Chalking it up as just a feeling and leaving it at that. 

“Remus, do you like girls?” Sirius tried to change the flow a bit. 

“Yeah, don’t you?”

“Yeah, but.”

“But what?”

“I just don’t fancy any right now.”

Remus knew exactly what Sirius was trying to say without even saying it. The heaviness between them soon evaporated and Remus finally felt like he could take a full breath. Not even realizing he was holding anything in. 

“Have you kissed any guys?”

Sirius nodded but then shrugged, tossing some sticks into the fire. “It wasn’t that great. He didn’t know what he was doing.”

Remus was drunk. He knew he was drunk because before he even knew it he had Sirius’ head cupped in his hands and was kissing him. The gentle sigh that escaped as Remus smoothed his fingers back into those untamed locks sparked a fire in the pit of his stomach. Their mouths opening and closing against one another so slowly that Remus nearly forgot to breathe.

It was awkward. It was gentle. It was intense. It was everything Remus had wished for and he only wanted it to last a little while longer. 

They pulled apart. Remus could feel hot breath against his cheek. All too fearful to open his eyes. Fear that he had just ruined everything just smothering that fire within him. Everything he had hidden deep inside finally being known. 

He fought the hot tears welling up when the rough pad of Sirius’ thumb rubbed so lovingly under his chin. Soothing him so effortlessly. With a deep sigh he opened his eyes but only saw his best friend with a gentle smile. The fire dancing harsh shadows across the side of his face that softened his profile in the darkness. 

“It’s ok, Moony.” Was all Sirius said before leaning back in to kiss the corners of his mouth and jaw. 

The blanket had started to slip off their shoulders as Remus felt Sirius’ hand move to his upper thigh. The late summer night could freely nip at their bare skin. The fabric pooled around their waists and legs as their kisses slowly deepened. It felt so new and exciting that everything around them seemed to melt away. A gentle touch on his stomach immediately made Remus tense until the other smoothed his palm over his scarred skin. His eyelids fluttering shut as Sirius mouthed just behind his ear. 

Remus finally sought up the courage to move his hands. He knew he couldn’t just sit there like a git. He danced his fingertips down that beautifully craned neck. Ghosting over the scattered black ink that spoke of their past summers. His breath catching as Sirius cautiously moved his hand to wind around to his back. Those graceful fingers much more gentle and loving than anything Remus could have expected. He knew Sirius to be wild and a daredevil. So why was he being so soft? It was a perfect parallel to everything the disinherited Black son passed himself off to be. It felt like a privilege to see him in this way. 

Suddenly it all turns stiff and Remus anticipated the heartbreak. Waiting with every passing second for this all to be a sick joke. 

“Why me?” Remus felt defeated. The alcohol in his bloodstream making him feel so vulnerable to every emotion he concealed. Shoved down into a compact pit of teenage angst that he swore would eventually have turned into an ulcer. It had been something he was willing to live with. 

“I like you.” Another small kiss. “A whole lot to be quite honest.” 

Remus felt his face flush and he had to feign a cough to keep himself from just gaping his mouth open like a fish. Sirius cradled his face in his hands so that they were forced to look eye to eye. Something Remus was no prepared for and nearly burst into tears because he just wasn't ready for something so innocently intimate. Even in the night Remus could make out the beautiful silver rings around his irises.

“I’m not joking. I do like you.” Sirius spoke softly with a grin before closing the small gap between them. Remus tried to breathe through his nose, stilling the anxious energy flowing through him as everything suddenly became more intense. Feeling like he could melt as Sirius held him close and kissed him deeply with more meaning. 

Scooting even closer they were skin against skin with an awkward tangle of limbs. Remus tried to turn himself but his legs felt bent and painful. At least until Sirius eased him back to lie down on the blanket. He held on tight, all too frightened this would disappear as Sirius ran the back of his hand down his taut stomach. He swore he could feel a shakiness to the others fingers but he chose to ignore it. Finding that the other being a little nervous helped ease some of his own nerves. 

Sirius trailed his nimble fingers all over the other’s chest. Those stunningly thin fingers pausing over each raised slash of healed skin. Remus never remembered much after a full moon but that never stopped Sirius from recanting tales from the night before when he was dismissed up to their dorms for bed rest. At first he hated these stories. They only reminded him of the awful thing he was subjected to month after month. Time has a funny way of healing wounds. Internal and external. Only within the past year was he able to laugh along when Sirius told them of the poor rabbits they chased on the edge of the forest. 

“Still don’t know why you want me, I mean.” He hesitated a moment as Sirius bent down to pepper his chest with soft kisses. “You have the whole school to pick from.”

“Moony, that’s the thing. I don’t want the whole school.” He chuckled and Remus swatted his face away from his stomach. The puffs of hot breath had started to tickle. 

“Can you just be serious for-“ Sirius cut him off by quickly straddling him. Bursting out into laughter as he caught Remus in their overused pun. The only person that didn’t hate that pun was Sirius and he found great joy in the other Marauders misery. 

“Of course I’m Sirius.” He answers with a cocked brow while taking a firm hold of Remus’ hands. Pinning them above his head to become lost within the bundle of blankets and the knocked over the bottle of Firewhiskey. Not enough left inside to spill but coming dangerously close. 

Remus laughed dryly but let himself be manipulated by his crush. He always wondered what it would feel like to be in this position. Often wondering if he would be on top holding Sirius down, but this, this was perfect. He relaxed into the tight hold on his wrists even with those gaudy second hand shop rings digging painfully into his skin. Sighing ever so softly when Sirius leaned down to kiss a path from jaw to neck. 

Easing his way down Remus’ collar bone had the blond holding his breath. His mouth slightly opening like he was going to speak but being betrayed by his own voice to let out a keening whine. The hairs on the back of Sirius’ neck stood up as that beautiful noise went straight to his cock. He ground down his hips just a little. Trying to make Remus produce that enticing noise again. 

They were both past the point of no return. No way could they have a laugh and blame it on the whiskey. Remus grabbed Sirius’ waist tightly in his hands as he tilted his hips up. Feeling himself hardening with every sinful roll of Sirius’ hips above him. He was so inexperienced but let his instincts take over. Letting more and more of his guard down. Everything they did just felt completely right. 

“Fuck, Moony.” Sirius whispers as he searches out another kiss. Remus responded by grabbing at his arse. Pushing and pulling the body above him in this desperate rhythm that had them both gasping into each other’s open mouths. 

“Can I try something?” Sirius pulled away just enough for them to look one another in the eyes. “Please?” He asked sweetly. 

Remus nodded even though he hated the second that Sirius pulled away from him. The desperate need for friction making him groan in the back of his throat as he watched Sirius get on his hands and knees. The fire making a perfect silhouette image for Remus to gaze at. His drunkenness giving him a sloppy smile that Sirius was in love with. Thinking on it, Remus has never looked this relaxed in all the years they have known each other. 

“You’re perfect.” Sirius spoke against Remus’ chest as he worked his way down. Grazing his lips over all the scars he met along the way to his stomach that clenched when Sirius’ untamed hair brushed against it. Reaching out he tucked the jet black hair behind the other’s ear as Sirius tried to work open the buttons of his jeans. 

They paused, just holding onto this moment for every bit they could. Both of them were nervous but Sirius wanted to take action when he felt most daring. He spent so long imagining different scenarios. He would be studying for an exam or listening to a lecture and his mind would trail off. Finding new and creative ways for Remus to defile him. Sometimes involving him forced to his knees or pressed against a wall in a deserted classroom. These thoughts were safe if he never spoke of them. Safe where they could fester and build up to a fixation. 

Bringing himself back to the moment, Sirius started to ease down Remus’ jeans. His hands clumsy and awkwardly leaving the fabric to pool at his ankles since Remus still had his boots on. Remus was trying to hold back a smile but found it hard. His heart was nearly beating its way out of his chest. 

Sirius sat back on his heels for moment before he moved himself so that one of Remus’ legs was between his. The denim of his jeans was rough against bare skin but Remus loved it all. Leaning down Sirius experimentally ran his hand up the thin leg he wasn’t currently straddled over. Remus was a bit on the lanky side but where one might see flaws, Sirius only saw perfection. 

Moving his hand up up ever so slowly, Sirius teased with light touches over the growing bulge that tented Remus’ plaid boxers. The small whine in the back of werewolf’s throat gave Sirius a little more confidence to press the heel of his hand harder against him. Feeling the prominent outline of his cock and finding it hard not to stop dead in his tracks. All of this being simultaneously too much and not enough at the same time. 

Sirius wanted all these guards and restrictions brought down. He dragged his tongue flat against Remus’ naval as he hooked a finger into the waistband of his boxers. Pulling them down to join the bundle of fabric at his ankles. Eyes cast down he took the other’s hard cock in his hand to give it a few strokes. He was already so hard so Sirius figured he must be doing something right. Drops of pre cum beading at the tip that he bent down to swipe his tongue over. Remus clenched his jaw so hard it was starting to ache as he grabbed at one of Sirius’ shoulders. 

Closing his eyes, Sirius stroked him a few more times before taking the head into his mouth. Sucking lightly and hearing the other moan just above a whisper. He slowly moved down to see just how far he could manage. It wasn’t much but the hand clutching at his shoulder and the way Remus was already trying to buck his hips up was reassurance enough. Remus desperately tried to keep quiet but it was just so difficult. This is the first time he’s ever been sucked off and it was just so much better than what he imagined. One of Sirius’ hands stroked what his mouth couldn’t reach while the other held Remus down on the blanket.

All of Remus’ self control went to keeping himself quiet and trying to stay still. He became oddly aware that they were very much in public and they were not completely alone at the campsite. Despite that he kept letting small sighs escape and those little noises went straight to Sirius’ own hard cock that was grinding against his leg. The moment Sirius stopped midway down his cock to look up at him behind a curtain of hair was when Remus stopped caring about everything around them. With his brows knitted he moaned loud enough for Sirius to smirk around his shaft and press himself harder down against his leg. 

“Fuck, Sirius. So good.” He managed to get out between clenched teeth. Pushing back the hair that was blocking his view. It felt like something from his imagination to see Sirius sucking on his cock with his own hard on trapped inside his jeans. The heat was pooling in and radiating through his abdomen when he watched Sirius take a hand away to palm over his bulge. They had obviously seen each other naked before, being in the same dorm room for all these years, but all of this was so intimate. 

Lust and desire building, Remus grabbed hold of Sirius’ head and pulled him off his cock to squeeze hard at the base. He was going to cum if he kept going and Remus wasn’t ready for it to end. He wanted this to be what he always conjured up when jerking off. During the rare times when he had an ounce of privacy. Sirius looked confused but let himself be manipulated as Remus pulled him by the arm to lie right beside him. 

Every bit of shyness that Remus once had was thrown out as he was frantically trying to undo the buttons of Sirius’ too tight jeans. Holy shit those things drove Remus wild but he loved them all the same. Sirius’ stomach fluttered when Remus started to roughly kiss the sides of his neck as he hooked his fingers to pull down both his boxers and pants. 

“I want to cum together.” Remus whispered against Sirius’ ear as he reached down to stroke his hard cock while Sirius buried his hands into those beautiful thick locks of dirty blond hair. Sirius responds by kissing him again. Not really sure how to form words at this point as they both try to clumsily jerk each other off. 

Neither were quite ready for sex involving penetration. Sure they did want it in a greater sense of things. Just being this close to each other, holding tight, stealing breathy kisses, while trying to get the other off was enough. It was bloody perfect in Remus’ opinion and he relished in how Sirius twirled his tongue against his in his mouth while moaning so loud that surely some poor bystander down the lane had to of heard. He wanted to cherish this closeness. To remember it fondly because Sirius was a pretty amazing guy. 

The way Sirius was gripping hard around his dick was bringing Remus closer to the edge. He tried to hold out. Giving the same treatment to Sirius but ultimately having to give in and releasing all over Sirius’ hand and his own abdomen. He was brokenly moaning into Sirius’ mouth as he tried to keep moving his hand over Sirius’ cock.

It didn’t take long. Sirius was helpless as he rocked his hips and moaned against Remus’ mouth that kept smothering him with kisses in an attempt to quiet him. Whispering Remus’ name like a mantra as the other twisted his hand when he reached the tip. His chest heaving and body freezing up as he came hard between them. Reducing him to whimpers as Remus milked the last of his orgasm out of him.   
Suddenly, just like that, it was over. 

They lied there trying to catch their breath in a post orgasm bliss. Sirius was breathing hard against Remus’ sweaty neck as he lazily stroked his sticky fingers over the never ending scars on Remus’ lower stomach. With some traces of alcohol still left in his bloodstream he was sleepy and feeling a sense of heaven as they stayed embraced. Now that everything was settling down they didn’t really know what to say or do. Everything done in the heat of the moment with no real plan for how to handle things. Only thinking in the then and now and not considering the thereafter. 

Remus wiped off his hand on the scratchy blanket underneath them before he went to pull his jeans back up. Momentarily disconnecting them and in the corner of his eye he could see the other sulk before doing the same. He only hoped that his crush wouldn’t be filled with regret the next day. He wanted to lay everything out. To say over and over just how much he loved Sirius. The opportunity never came as the other buttoned his jeans. Grabbing his wand from under one of the blankets to lazily flick the end to put the fire out. They still had a mess around them but neither seemed to care in that moment as Sirius held a hand out to help Remus stand. 

 

“Let’s get some sleep.” He muttered and Remus only nodded. Following after him to clumsily climb into the backseat of the car. 

Remus had to convince himself that whatever is meant to happen will happen. To be thankful that at least he had a taste for a sliver of happiness when he had the chance. 

That next morning Remus expected the moment woke up to be filled with dread and despair. The early morning light spilling through the windows keeping them cozy warm. Embraced tightly together and crammed awkwardly across the leather seats. One of his legs was hooked over the driver’s seat causing a stiff knee that Remus knew would cause a limp for the rest of the day. 

Cracking one eye open Remus could barely believe how beautiful Sirius was. Still strikingly beautiful with his hair all matted together in a pile of tangles. Mouth hung open that some drool had pooled on Remus’ bare shoulder but he couldn’t give a care about such a thing. The only thing he wanted right now was a cup of coffee and a fag. Except the idea of getting up made his head swirl and stomach churn. 

Not wanting to disturb him, Remus continued to gaze up at the powder white clouds moving lazily in the sky. A few birds chirped while fluttering between the trees. Even with a throbbing headache, Remus was undeniably happy. He could only wish that Sirius would be happy as well. 

“Mhmmm.” Sirius stirred but still kept an arm slung around Remus’ waist. 

“Yes?” Remus whispered against the thicket of black hair. 

“Moony?” His eyes were closed but by the way his thick eyebrows scrunched together gave away that he also had a hangover. 

“Yes, Padfoot?”

“Be my boyfriend?” 

Remus grinned from ear to ear and rubbed gentle circles along the others’ neck to soothe him. 

“Of course.” He answered and that was all he needed for this whole trip to have a perfect ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> Constructive criticism is always welcome :)


End file.
